At present, in order to feed packs of such panels to a working table by means of a pusher whose pushing fingers will skim the top side of the stack horizontally, said top side must be previously prepared manually. The pack of panels to be removed from the top of the stack upon each cycle will be spaced from the remaining lower portion of said stack by introducing wedge-like tools, optionally provided with rollers, into said stack. When the feeding is to be completely automated, a wedge-like member is associated with the transfer member to operate simultaneously, while the portion of stack thereabove is pressed by suitable leveling means. However, this solution has proved suitable only for panels having relatively limited thickness and changes of thickness within relatively strict tolerances. The automated feeding, by means of a pusher, of panels having larger thickness and changes of thickness within broader tolerances is still an unsolved problem.